


Morning Madness

by TheAceofLyz



Series: Fictober 2018 [4]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAceofLyz/pseuds/TheAceofLyz
Summary: Dia is too tired for the usual morning madness.(for fictober day 4: will that be all?)





	Morning Madness

Dia knows that logically, she should get more sleep.

But that means nothing when she can substitute in caffeine for the benefits of a good night rest.

She tosses her now-empty latte cup into the trash and marches up to the register. Kanan sighs. “Ready for the day, Dia?” she asks, flipping the sign from “closed” to “open”.

“Never,” Dia replies as the first customers start to drift into the little shop. “I’m so exhausted.”

Kanan laughs. “You got this, Dia.”

The line grows as people rushing in, desperate for their daily caffeine. Dia moves robotically, scribbling orders on cups and yelling out things to Ruby and Hanamaru. She takes cards, swipes them, greets customers, thanks them for stopping by. It’s a haze, another average day working the morning rush.

“Will that be all?” she asks the next person who stands in front of her.

“Silly, I haven’t ordered yet,” the girl says.

Dia looks up. “Crap,” she says, staring at the unfairly gorgeous blond girl in front of her. “I’m sorry. What would you like?”  
“I’d like...two vanilla raspberry scones, a medium blended iced vanilla latte.”

“Will that be all?” Dia asks.

“Your number, please, Dia,” the girl replies.

“And what name should I put on your-WHAT?”

Beside her, Kanan chuckles. Dia shoots her a glare.

“Sorry. I’m Mari, and I know I shouldn’t be asking you while you’re at work, but you’re really cute, may I have your number?”

Mari, Dia writes on the cup, her face turning red. “I have-”

“Ruby!” Kanan calls out, snatching the cup from Dia’s hands. “One blended iced vanilla latte for Mari, and your sister’s number!”

“KANAN!”

Mari smiles awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s fine,” Dia mutters, picking up a bag and writing her number on it (Mari’s pretty and she seems nice, okay?). “You wanted two scones, right?” She goes over to the pastries and grabs two scones. “Here you go. Have a good day.”

As she turns to the next customer, she keeps one eye on Mari. Her eyes don’t miss the smile that breaks out across her face when she sees what’s on the bag.

“Kanan,” she mutters in between customers. “I hate you, but thanks, I guess.”

“Anytime,” Kanan replies, still snickering. “It’s about time you dated someone.”

Her phone buzzes. Dia ignores it. She’s at work, after all.

But as soon as she goes on break, she yanks out her phone and grins.

_**wanna get dinner sometime? -mari** _

_**yes -Dia** _

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh this was hella freaking rushed and its a day late ahhhhhhh *screams* 
> 
> oh well.
> 
> thanks for reading! leave a comment/kudos if you liked it!


End file.
